The 40,000 Yen Bet
by StarlitNite01
Summary: She was Rika.  He was Fuji.  And somehow they just ended up having a bet.  FujixOC


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not, in any way belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stared at the lime, from which angle should I take the picture from?-the left? No the sun was too bright from there, but then sometimes light was good to have in your picture. Diagonally from the left then, the sun would hit the lime and the dark green coating would be brought out.

My concentration was perfect until…

"RIKA-CHAN NYA!"

I closed my eyes and scowled. Think about the happy thoughts of killing Fuji and his weird friends, think about that NOW Rika!

I turned to the loud voice. Smiling politely I replied, "Hello Eiji-kun, if you're wondering where Fuji is, I suggest you look in the Art Club he said he was getting something to use to make his lime stand out."

"Ah ok! Thanks nya!" He was turning away, but he spotted my prop for my picture.

"You guys are taking pictures of limes, nya?" He peered at mine, the lime sat there; on a light brown flat table. Pretty uncreative.

"Yep." I didn't care if he thought I was crazy, maybe that would get him to leave. "We're working on backround scenery today. We're using something that looks plain, and using the backround its around, to make it look appealing, to make it stand out."

"Ah, but why limes nya?"

I sworn I could have slapped him, I always felt like this when he came around. He was even more annoying, than the emo freshman, and the hedgehog-haired junior that would get diabetes, combined. They at least shut up, since I was their senpai, but this guy…

"Because they're cheap and you can buy a lot of them, we thought about using lemons, but they are too light with dark backrounds," I explained to him, slowly and loudly like you would to a little kid. He was like a little kid. Cross that out he was a little kid.

He looked intently at the lime, "Hoi, I still don't get it nya!"

"Here," I took out my camera and snapped a shot of the lime. It wasn't the best shot, but I could always delete it. The sun was touching the lime vertically and it bought out its color and the table's too. On the side there was the white wall with the dark wooden beams. And even better, the window didn't block anything.

"Wow! Hoi! This is great!" He looked at my picture. And then at me. "Can I have it before I look for Fujiko?"

My patience was running out, I gritted my teeth and started to talk, "It's a digital camera, you'll have to go to a shop and they'll get the tapes out, and wash the tapes into pictures. "

"So I can have it hoi?"

"Maybe."

He clapped his hands excitedly. "OK! BYE RIKA-CHAN NYA!"

And then he walked out the door of Chemistry A-1.

I screamed right after he left. And started to punch the table.

"Stupid, stupid. Like I would give that picture to him! He'll forget about it in 2 days!!"I punched the table where my lime sat, again, "AND HE CAN'T EVEN TALK WITH GRAMMER! WHAT IS UP WITH THE HOIS AND THE NYAS?!"

"You don't have to be so pissed Tani-chan." A voice came out. And it was familirarly like Fuji's. "It was just Eiji." And that's something that Fuji would say.

I turned around. There was Fuji was staring at me with his perpetually closed eyes and his sadistic smile, and his hands were behind his back just like a goody-goody sadist's hands were supposed to go. I swear he was laughing at me in the inside. What a sadist. Now its time to let the temper of Tanishi Rika blow him away!

"JUST EIJI?! He kept calling me by my FIRST name! "I screamed, and gave the table another punch.

He looked at the table, "Saa..You really didn't dent it at all. Stop being so sensitive Tani-chan, Kawamura always wants to come to the Art Club again."

He peered at me this time his eyes weren't perpetually closed, they reflected that sapphire color..How pretty. Then he closed them. Ok, now back to the subject.

I gave him a double edged glare. In a dangerous voice I stated, "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HIM AGAIN."

"Why? He just destroyed _half _of the art room."

"HE MUTILATED MY BEST CAMERA!"

"He said sorry."

"THAT WAS MY BEST CAMERA! IT COSTED OVER 40,000 YEN (A/N: around 400 bucks)!"

"Well at least you got to kick him…in the nuts."

"THAT ISN'T ENOUGH DAMMIT!"

"Language Tani-chan. I still don't get why you're the buchou of the Photography club Tani-chan."

"And I don't get why you're fuckubuchou of the Photography club Fuji-kun."

His smile got even wider, and his eyes like always were perpetually closed. "Maybe it's because I'm responsible and caring unlike you?"

"Maybe its because I'm not a sadist." I retorted.

He flinched. Oooo! That hit a nerve!

He kept his face though and said, "Saa…maybe you're right."

I gave a surprised look. He usually didn't back down so easily.

His smile got bigger and then he said cheerfully said, "I just wanted to show you my lime."

He took his hands from his backside. I gulped I knew there was something bad behind his back.

I was right.

It was the ugliest lime I have ever seen in my life.

The Art Club must be filled with bad drawings and designs or Fuji was just a bad designer, I think it's the latter. For this lime looked insanely hideous. There were bird feathers on its top or head, and two google eyes stuck out. Not to mention that Fuji used some sort of marker to draw in big wide lips. Sadly he forgot to put a nose. Instead of where it should be there were the words 'I am Tanishi Rika, fear me', in small print.

I felt like I could get away with murder by the time I looked back at his face.

He was happy. "Don't you like it Tani-chan?" he asked.

I let out a low growl.

"Hm..I guess not. Keep the lime, it's a gift from me to you. Bye." Jamming his hands into his pant pockets, he walked hurridly past several desks of the chemistry class and to the door. What a wimp.

"Wait, Fuji!" I said in a serious voice.

He turned around, eyes opened in confusion this time, "Hm?"

"How did you find me?" I demanded.

And I'm sorry to say that I asked that question. For he started to laugh. He even had to hold himself upright on one of the desks. It was embarrassing. And my mood worsened.

"Tani-chan, haha, Tani-chan. You always take pictures in the chemistry class, even Eiji figured that out." He wiped tears from his eyes. "I didn't know you were that..ahaha."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran and started to pounce on him. I was going for the kill. Except I slipped on one of the table's legs, I started to stumble, and grabbed the closest thing to me. And that was Fuji. We both landed on the floor with a thud.

My head hurt like crazy. "Ugh," I mumbled.

I tried to stand up, Fuji did too. And somehow we both collapsed again.

"Tanishi you're insane," he said, not bothering to get up again.

"I'm insane?! Seriously, why do you bother me so badly? Are you after my job as captain of the Photo Club? YOU CAN HAVE IT. I'm sick of this."

I thought he would jump up and scream with joy. Instead he stared at me with his turquoise eyes. He just stared at me. No movement. Maybe he was paralyzed with joy.

"You want me to quit?" I said. I finally was able to stand up, and blind rage filled me. "Fine Fuji, I quit. Happy? You get it all now. The title of 'captain' and you don't have to have a hotheaded moron on your heels." I started to stumble with my words and soon the anger disappeared and it its place was sadness.

Sadness that I quit the thing I loved most, I wondered if I came back the next day to the club, would he tell me to leave?

I ran outside, and quickly got rid of the tears in my eyes. Grabbing my bag that was outside, and then I sprinted to the exit of the school. Not caring about the people that said hello to me, and soon I passed Eiji who shouted, "Rika-chan I still can't find Fujiko! Where is he nya?!"

I couldn't care less about Fuji. I hated him, and I wondered about him. Why the hell did he hate me with such a passion?

* * *

You don't have to like it...I hope I didn't make Rika too much of a Sue. 


End file.
